1 Pekerjaan Meniup
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Kyungsoo yang baru menyatakan cinta saja sudah di ajak bersenggama. Apalagi kalau pacaran. Tapi Luhan berbeda, ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke ranjang dulu baru berpacaran. Ini bukan cerita romantis nan puitis hanya tentang Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tidak usah iri lagi melihat Yixing dan Suho yang berbagi kasih di ranjang milik Yixing. / HanSoo LuDo Sulay / M /Yaoi


**Pekerjaan Meniup**

**...**

**Lu Han x Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing**

**...**

**...**

Kyungsoo itu tidak sepolos wajahnya jika sedang melamun. Dan Kyungsoo juga tahu ia sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya pada seorang namja yang sudah memiliki pacar di depan toilet. Kyungsoo tidak gila, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya saja dan tidak meminta namja yang tengah menatapanya dengan terkejut itu membalasnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Park Chanyeol, si namja yang masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Serius." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Sini masuk," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum kecilnya yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo langsung mengerti saat melihat Chanyeol menurunkan seleting celananya. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum seringai.

"Iya sih.." gumam Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba langsung menyesal. "Jadi kau ingin aku menjongkokan tubuhku dan membuka mulutku lebar-lebar atau membukan celanaku dan menungging dihadapanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mendadak muak.

"Dua-duanya boleh, tapi aku ingin merasakan mulutmu terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya.

BUAGH!

Tepat di dagu, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar menjongkokan tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin memukul dagu Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya dengan nada kesakitan. Lagi, dan tentu saja toilet pria mendadak penuh karena teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol. Termasuk Sehun yang panik sendiri karena pacarnya berteriak kesakitan, belum lagi dengan seragam celana yang hampir melorot.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengajakku ke hotel saja, hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah tenangnya meski ia marah hingga ingin mengutuk Chanyeol kehilangan penisnya. "Apa harga pengakuan cintakuku hanya sebatas melayanimu di toilet sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah jijik.

"Kau gila!" berang Sehun. "Chanyeol kan pacarku!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepalan tangannya yang juga kesakitan dengan pelan. "Aku hanya mengutarakan isi hatiku dan tidak memintanya menjadi pacarku."

Dan pada saat itu juga Chanyeol tampak terbelalak kaget. Ekspresinya ini yang membuat Sehun dengan spontak memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan murka. Sehun tidak menyangka pacarnya itu bahkan lebih mesum dari pada om-om pedofil.

...

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini. Menemui Yixing yang sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan Suho. Ia ingin menangis tapi wajahnya jadi tidak imut lagi jika menangis maka yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya berlari dan menubruk tubuh Yixing.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan panik.

Panik antara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan panik melihat Suho yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Kalau Suho punya lacer di matanya, Yixing sudah tewas dipelukan si mata belo ini. Si Kyungsoo ini kalau sudah dipersilahkan bercerita akan menceritakannya dengan detail dan terperinci sebenarnya. Namun karena suaranya datar, Yixing dan Suho tidak menemukan klimaksnya.

"Antiklimaks ya.." gumam Suho yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan mata belonya dengan kesal. "Makannya jangan hobi menyukai orang yang sudah punya pacar."

Kalau kalian ingin tahu. Si Kyungsoo ini juga pernah menembak Suho di depan Yixing pula. Mungkin karena Yixing itu penyabar dan percaya pada Suho. Tapi kayanya tidak juga, bisa jadi Yixing hanya malas untuk menghadapi makhluk macam Kyungsoo yang tampak polos tapi tidak polos sama sekali.

"Sudah aku putuskan!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lantang namun dengan wajah datar. Tuh kan, ekspresinya ini yang membuat semua orang salah paham. "Aku akan menyukai Yixing saja!" Salah paham kalau Kyungsoo itu siswa pintar dan polos.

Kyungsoo itu pintar hanya sayang tidak tahu malu. Ekspresi Yixing dan Suho sekarang? Hmm.. keduanya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kompak. Lama-lama bosan juga menghadapi Kyungsoo yang patah hati. Serius! Kyungsoo sedang patah hati sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo yang sedang patah hati itu sama seperti orang yang sakit perut ingin boker tapi tidak menemukan WC. Ya! Benar! Galau tingkat tak tertahankan namun masih berusaha untuk mencari tempat lain untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

...

"Sialan!" umpat Kyungsoo sambil membanting kamar Yixing dengan kesal.

"Ah! Kyungsoo, Yixing sedang sibuk dengan Suho, kau tidak melihat kegiatan dua orang itu kan?" tanya seseorang sambil terkikik geli.

Kalau penasaran dengan kegiatan dibalik pintu kamar Yixing. intinya Yixing sedang mendesah keenakan karena Suho yang bergerak dengan lincah diatas tubuh Yixing. Yah.. begitulah..

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" semprot Kyungsoo dengan muka seratus persen bête. Meski pada akhirnya duduk disamping orang tersebut yang sejak tadi tengah menonton tv.

"Kau tidak tanya."

"Sialan!"

Hanya satu orang ini yang bisa membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tenang mendadak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar. Kadang Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa ia bisa tahan untuk menyewa rumah seperti ini dengan Yixing dan Luhan. Iya, Luhan si mahasiswa baru yang merasa diri paling manly dengan wajah cantik.

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta denganku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak juga," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. "Mereka berisik sekali!" Kesal karena Luhan dan desahan dan erangan dari kamar Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena iri.

"Pernah melakukan hal itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kamar Yixing yang kebetulan tepat berada dibelakang keduanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak sepolos itu Han." ucap Kyungsoo yang tanpa embel-embel hyung atau gege.

"Oh, sudah pernah ya.."

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan oral sex," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Soalnya ia pernah sekali melihat Suho sedang menikmati lidah Yixing di penisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan terkejut saat melihat Luhan mencelupkan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo ke dalam jus mangga.

"Seperti ini," ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Oke, Kyungsoo tahu Luhan melakukan ini sebagai perumpamaan. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sengaja. Dan Luhan tahu Kyungsoo mulai terangsang. Bagaimana kalau jari telunjuk itu diganti dengan penis Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran. Bertepatan saat Luhan mengeluarkan jari Kyungsoo dari mulutnya dan mengelap jari telunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tisu.

"Buka mulutmu," Kyungsoo tentu dengan menurut melakukannya. Dan jari telunjuk Luhan tampak menekan bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo. "Usahakan gigimu berada dibalik kedua bibirmu," ucap Luhan. "Ya sudah selanjutnya terserah kau sendiri, mau menjilat atau menghisap."

Punya wajah polos ternyata menguntungkan juga. Kini Kyungsoo tengah mengulum jari telunjuk Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang terus menatap mata Luhan. Ini yang disebut dengan sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Harusnya seperti itu karena keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan menggoda. Tapi sayang, harus ada yang diluruskan disini karena tatapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak membuat keduanya tampak terbakar gairah.

"Pftt~ hahahahaha" ini suara tawa Kyungsoo yang langsung mengeluarkan jari telunjuk Luhan dari mulutnya. "Sialan.." keluh Kyungsoo kemudian yang membuat Luhan menyengir kuda.

"Tatapan menggodamu, lumayan juga." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo gondok.

Ya, Kyungsoo sengaja menggoda Luhan tapi Luhan malah membalas dengan seringai menggoda.

"Langsung coba yang asli saja yuk!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Tapi setelah 'pekerjaan meniup' ini pasti langsung bergerak ke menu utama." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo termenung.

"Nanti siapa semenya Han?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Soalnya kamar Kyungsoo lebih rapih dibandingkan kamar Luhan.

...

"Kalian memutuskan untuk berpacaran?" tanya Yixing dengan terkejut. Ya gimana lagi..

Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu pasangan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi keduanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tenang. Pacaran lalu sex. Lah, mereka sex baru pacaran. Ah.. Yixing malas memikirkan alasan mereka berpacaran. Jadi Yixing lebih memilih untuk beranjak ke dapur.

"Jadi.." gumam Suho dengan nada menggantung.

"Jadi?" pancing Luhan yang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang jadi seme?" tanya Suho dengan nada serius.

"Coba tebak." Ucap Luhan tepat saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menghampiri Yixing.

Kalau melihat pasangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo melakukan adegan ranjang di kamar tertutup. Semua orang atau mungkin sebagian besar orang akan penasaran. Siapa yang menjadi seme dibandingkan bagaimana posisi keduanya saat bercinta. Luhan tampak menunjukkan wajah berseri sedangkan Kyungsoo ya selalu datar-datar saja.

"Hmm.." gumam Suho.

Suho malah lebih tertarik menatap kekasihnya sendiri yang membawa dua gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri dengan Suho. Dan Kyungsoo yang menaruh gelas berisi cola untuk Luhan.

"Sebenarnya caranya cukup mudah untuk mencari tahu siapa yang uke dan siapa yang seme." Ucap Yixing dengan santai yang membuat ketiga orang tersebut menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sangsi.

PLAK!

Itu suara tamparan pelan yang diberikan Yixing pada pantat seseorang.

"ARGHT!" erang Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Oh.. Kyungsoo.." gumam Suho dengan pelan. "Lecet ya Soo?" tanya Suho dengan kalem.

"Siap-siap saja kalau buang air besar." Ucap Yixing sambil duduk disamping Suho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran sambil duduk disamping Luhan. Pacar baarunya, Karena ini kali pertamanya ia melakukan sex hingga lecet. Luhan manly? Tepatnya Luhan itu sadis sebenarnya.

"Karena rasanya benar-benar perih Soo," ucap Yixing dengan nada mendramatisir. "Bayangkan saja sendiri, perut mules tapi keluarnya perih."

"Ukht!" ini malah Suho yang mengeluh. Tapi Kyungsoonya malah biasa saja, karena belum merasakannya mungkin.

"Yang, pindah kesini ya!" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba yang membuat Suho menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Yang? Sayang maksudnya? Kalau sudah pakai ayang-ayangan pasti Yixing ada maunya.

"Kenapa, yang?"

"Aku tidak mau bercinta dengan tanganku sendiri, karena mendengar desahan pasangan baru."

Yixing lupa benar-benar lupa. Pertama, Kyungsoo itu tidak polos, kedua, Luhan itu suka menggoda. Kalau disatukan bisa menjadi iblis yang menyebalkan. Perkataan Yixing malah membangkitkan hasrat Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk mengerjai Yixing. Rasanya sepertinya menyenangkan mendengar Yixing memanggil nama Suho sambil bermanstrubasi.

"Jangan lupa kirim video saat kau melakukannyanya, ya yang." ucap Suho yang membuat Yixing menepuk dahinya dengan malas bercampur kesal.

Nah kan Yixing lupa lagi. Suho itu juga bukan manusia berwujud malaikat yang selalu meneduhkan hati. Suho itu tipe pacar yang benar-benar bergolongan darah AB. Menyebalkan tapi sexy luar dalam. Mungkin lain kali Suho akan menonton sendiri secara live saat kekasihnya sibuk bermanstrubasi sambil memanggil namanya. Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Ah~ keduanya sedang berdiskusi atau mungkin berdebat mengenai posisi yang menyenangkan untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan meniup'.

...

**END**

**...**

**Ihiwwwww! ada yang ngarep adegan ranjang nih! hahaha udah ngaku aja! Liar huruf 'M' bawaannya pengen baca yang ber ah ih uh kan? Hayoo ngaku~ nona-nona suka ama yang tegang-tegang kan?**

**Ngomong-ngomong..**

**Coba cek di Google. Tulis kata 'pekerjaan meniup' yang keluar pasti 'meniup pekerjaan' dengan deskripsi pilihan web yang menegangkan.. xixixi**


End file.
